Arthas Menethil
}|[[Bilde: }]]| }} Arthas Menethil - Kjønn: } - Rase: } - Klasse: } - Tilknytning: } - Slektninger: } - Status: } } }} Arthas Menethil, Lordaerons kronprins og ridder av Sølvhånden, var Kong Terenas Menethil IIs sønn og tronearving. Han ble trent til å bli ridder av thumb Uther the Lightbringer, og har hatt et romantisk forhold til magikeren Jaina Proudmoore. Til tross for en lovende begynnelse, ble Arthas en av de mektigste og ondeste skapningene som noensinne har satt sin fot op Azeroth. Hans stemme er spilt av Justin Gross. thumb thumb Biografi ]] Prins Arthas Menethil ble født til Kong Terenas Menethil II under den Den annen krig. Den unge prinsen vokste opp under en tid da landene var preget av krig, Alliancen var på bristepunktet og en mørk lagnad ulmet i horisonten. .]] Som barn ble han god venn med Varian Wrynn. Som ungdom ble Arthas trent til kamp av Muradin Bronzebeard, dvergekongen Magni Bronzebeards sønn, og ble hans lærling i kamp. Under beskyttelse av Uther the Lightbringer ble Arthas en disippel av Sølvhånden i en alder av 19. Tross for hans forhastede og sta handlinger ble Arthas en vel aktet kriger. En av hans mer berømte oppdrag var å bekjempe en gruppe skogstroll som gikk til angrep på Quel'Thalas fra deres hjemby, Zul'Aman. Det var under denne perioden at Arthas møtte Daelin Proudmoores datter, magikeren Jaina Proudmoore. thumb Etter hvert som årene gikk, og de stod hinannen nærere og nærere, endte det i et romantisk forhold. Til slutt tvang Jainas magiske studier i Dalaran og Arthas forpliktelser til Lordaeron dem fra hverandre. Ungdommene bestemte seg for å opprettholde sitt sterke vennskap og sette romansen til side til bedre tider ville komme. .]] De pestbærende vandøde Den annen krig efterlot Lordaeron en rekke problemer, som efterhvert kom opp i dagen. Orker brøt seg ut fra fangeleirene, og det svirret rykter om en pest som visstnok hadde festet grepet om nordlandene. Arthas og Uther ble sendt til Strahnbrad for å beskytte byen fra orkenes plyndringstokter. Den unge prinsen bekjempet den svarte dragen Searinox, og tok dens hjerte for så å gi den til dvergen Deranor Steeltoe som støpte det inn ien magisk kule av ild. Arthas brukte så denne magiske gjenstanden til å forsøke å drepe orkenes ledende sverdmester, Jubei'thos. Orken flyktet fra kampen ved å bruke et speilbilde av seg selv som avledning. thumb Samtidig reiste en større trussel seg i form av en smittsom pest. Jaina ble sendt for å hjelpe Arthas å undersøke denne underlige pesten: De bekjempet en vandød hær i et område hvor det tidligere hadde bodd bønder og korndyrkere. I Brill støtte de på en mann ved navn Kel'Thuzad - en likforsker og svart magiker. De forfulgte han til Andorhal. Kel'Thuzad hadde allerede infisert kornsiloene i Andorhal og sendt kornet til flere landsbyer. Før Arthas drepte ham, snakket Kel'Thuzad om Mal'Ganis, en Nathrezim-demon som ledet den vandøde Svøpen. Jaina og Arthas reiste nordover for å konfrontere ham i Stratholme. På veien stoppet Arthas og Jaina i Hearthglen, hvor de håpte å få hvile. Istedenfor ble de advart mot en vandød hær som nærmet seg. Arthas beordret Jaina å finne Uther og spørre han om hjelp, mens han ble igjen for å beskytte byen. Arthas oppdaget så, til sin store skrekk, at den vandøde pesten ikke var en metode å utføre massemord, men heller en metode å forvandle uskyldige sivile innbyggere til monstre: De som bukket under reiste seg neste dag som vandøde. Arthas styrker holdt så vidt ut, og var på kanten til nederlag da Uther kom frem med forsterkninger og reddet landsbyen. På veien til Stratholme møtte Arthas den mystiske profeten Medivh. Han gav Arthas det samme rådet han hadde gitt Terenas—å reise vest til Kalimdor. Arthas argumenterte med at hans sted var med hans folk, og sverget at han aldri ville forlate dem. Jaina mente at profeten kunne ha rett, men Arthas ignorerte henne, og fortsatte til Stratholme. Da han ankom oppdaget Arthas at kornet allerede var blitt fordelt, og visste at innbyggerne snart ville forvandles til vandøde. Han befalte Uther og hans riddere å utslette hele byen. Forferdet motsatte Uther seg ordren. Han fortalte at han aldri ville følge en slik befaling, selv om Arthas hadde vært konge. Arthas beskyldte Uther for forræderi, og oppløste Sølvhånden. Brorparten av soldatene forble med Uther, i tillegg til Jaina, mens andre sluttet seg til Arthas og deltok i massakeren av de uskyldige landsbyfolkene. Idet Arthas satte i gang med slaktingen av Stratholme, møtte han selveste Mal'ganis, som arbeidet med å samle sjelene til landsbyfolkene. Arthas sørget for å drepe menneskene før Mal'ganis kunne nå dem og stjele deres sjeler. Til slutt krevet Arthas et oppgjør med dreadlorden. Mal'ganis slapp unna, men sverget imidlertidig å møte Arthas i Northrend. Arthas fulgte ham med en brøkdel av sine tropper. De ankom en måned senere i Daggercap Bay. Mens de lette etter et trygt sted å sette opp leir, støtte Arthas på sin gode venn, Muradin Bronzebeard. Først trodde Muradin at Arthas ledet et redningsselskap sendt for å redde hans menn, som var blitt beleiret av vandøde mens de lette etter runesverdet Frostmourne. Muradin og Arthas knuste den nærliggende vandøde utposten, men det var enda ingen spor etter Mal'ganis. .]]Da Muradin og Arthas drog for å lete etter Frostmourne, ankom en budbringer fra Lordaeron i en zeppelin. Han bar ordre fra Uther og Terenas, som instruerte Arthas og hans menn til å returnere. Da Arthas kom tilbake til leiren hadde mennene allerede begynt å bevege seg gjennom skogene, på vei til sine båter. Arthas hadde ingen planer om å forlate Northrend før Mal'ganis var bekjempet. Ved hjelp av noen beboende leiesoldater fra Northrend klarte han å brenne båtene før hans menn kom frem. Idet de oppdaget dette, la han skylden på den sine leiesoldater, og fikk dem drept. Arthas fortalte sine menn at det ikke gjenstod noen annet alternativ fluktplan, og at den eneste måten å komme seg vekk fra Northrend på, var ved seier. Arthas og hans tropper fortsatte å kjempe sin vei mot Draktharon Keep i søken etter Frostmourne. Idet han kom frem, dukket Mal'ganis opp og spådde at Arthas død var nær. Arthas fortsatte å lete etter Frostmourne, og ba sin kaptein å beskytte leiren. Arthas møtte fort på Vokteren, som prøvde å hindre Arthas i å få tak i Frostmourne, visstnok for Arthas eget beste. Vokteren falt, og Arthas og Muradin gjorde krav på sin belønning. Muradin leste inskripsjonene og advarte at sverdet var forbannet. Arthas tilkalte hulens ånder, og ba dem om å sette sverdet fri fra sitt bur av is. Arthas fortalte åndene at han ville gjøre hva som helst for å få det. Før våpenet ble satt fri, ble Muradin ofret, uten noe anger fra Arthas side. Med Frostmourne i sin besittelse bekjempet Arthas Mal'ganis fremmanede vakter, og konfronterte demonen. Mal'ganis fortalte ham at stemmen han hørte inne i sitt hode var Lichkongen. Arthas svarte ved å fortelle at den stemmen nå kommanderte han til å drepe Mal'ganis. Arthas slaktet demonen for så å flykte til de frosne nordre strøkene, og forlot sine soldater til kuldens bitre død. Arthas mistet fort sine siste smuler vett. Den seiersstolte Lichkongen Etter en kort men intens kamp fant Arthas en åpning i Illidans forsvar, som han benyttet seg av. Han skar over demonjegerens brystkasse med Frostmourne. Illidan kollapset i snøen, og Arthas vendte mot dørene til Iskrone-berget. Arthas entret en hule isbreen og bar vitne til en massiv, svaiende søyle, lenket til isen. Mens han vandret opp trappene mot sin skjebne, skrek stemmene til alle han hadde forlatt gjennom hodet hans. Han hørte Muradin Bronzebeard, Uther og Jaina som alle ropte på ham. Han overså dem, og fortsatte sin oppgang. Til slutt nådde han toppen, hvor han bar vitne til en isgrav, med en rustning inni, sittende på tronen. Nå snakket kun en stemme til ham; Ner'zhul: Returner sverdet... fullfør sirkelen... løslat meg fra dette fengselet! Med et kraftig brøl kjørte Arthas Frostmourne gjennom isen som utgjorde Lichkongens fengsel. Med et spøkelsesaktig skrik eksploderte Den Frosne Trone, og is fløy med ekstrem kraft til alle kanter. Med Ner'zhuls taggete hjelm ved sine føtter, lente Arthas seg ned, plukket den opp og plasserte den uforestillelig kraftige gjenstanden på sitt hode. "Nå," gjenget Ner'zhuls stemme i Arthas hode, "er vi én!" I det øyeblikket smeltet Ner'zhul og Arthas mektige sjeler inn til en skapning, akkurat som Lichkongen hadde planlagt. Arthas som person opphevet der og da, og ble halvparten av den mektigste skapningen Azeroth noensinne hadde sett. Med dette raste hele Iskrone-berget sammen, bortsett fra en søyle. På toppen satt Lichkongen stille på sin knuste trone - stille som en statue - og ventet... I World of Warcraft En fiolett blomstrende plante, kanskje nylig oppdaget, har blitt oppkalt etter den mørke prinsen: "Arthas' Tears(Arthas tårer)". Den (hittil) ukorrupte Prins Arthas vil dukke opp i World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, i The Culling of Stratholme-vingen av Caverns of Time. Spilleren vil her stå ved hans side under hele massemordet av den pest-infiserte befolkningen. Sitater Som paladin: *"Justice has come!" * "Foul knave!" * "You are past redemption!" * "Light, guide my path." * "Light, give me strength." * "I should be in command." * "I know what I'm doing." * "There's no need to bow." Som Dødsridder: * "Frostmourne hungers." * "You shall know endless torment!" * "Your pain shall be legendary!" * "I was a fool to trust in the Light." * "The Lich King has given me true power." * "I'll be twice the king my father ever was." * "Lordaeron shall be reborn." Trivialiteter * Arthas kan såvidt bli sett i World of Warcraft machinemaen "Lament of the Highborne", hvor han sees mens han river ut Sylvanas Windrunners sjel fra hennes kropp, og gjør henne om til en Banshee. Litt detaljert historie med Arthas i Warcraft * Hva som skjedde med Arthas og de vandøde i Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Bilde:Arthaslol1.jpg‎De Fordømtes Vei: Del 1: trakking gjennom askene: Det hele begynner med at Arthas blir hentet med magi av en Dreadlord. Arthas sier høyt "hva slags lureri er dette?!" "Mal'ganis! jeg vet ikke hvordan du overlevde, men jeg skal nok sørge for at..." Dreadlorden sier "ro deg nei prins Arthas. Jeg er Tichondrius og som Mal'ganis er jeg en Dreadlord, men jeg er din allierte. Jeg har egentlig bare kommet for å gratulere deg. Hvordan du har drept din egen far og deretter levert dette landet til scourgen, er Lich kongen er begeistret for din... entusiasme." da svaret Arthas med: "ja, jeg har fordømt alt i hans navn so jeg noen gang har elsket. Men jeg føler ingen dårlig samvittighet. Ingen skam. Ingen sorg." da svarer Tichondrius tilbake: "det er fordi runesverdet du holder, Frostmourne er laget til å stjele sjeler. Din var den første den tok." da sier Arthas: "da skal jeg klare meg uten den. Hva er Lich kongens ønske?" Tichondrius sier: "Altertjenerene til Lich kongen har gjømt seg blant menneskene rundt. Ditt oppdrag er å hente dem alle 20 så vi kan begynne fase to." Da gir Tichondrius Arthas to ghouls til å hjelpe han. Etter at du har gått litt bortover så møter du en av Lich kongens altertjenere. Han sier til Arthas: "Kel'thuzad sa du ville komme" da sier Arthas raskt: "Kel'thuzad?! Hvordan kan han vite om dette?" rett etterpå finner Arthas enda en altertjener som sier: "let etter den lokale kirkegården. De som er gravlagt der vil hjelpe deg vel. Etter at Arthas har sneket seg gjennom den første småbyen finner han kirkegården og sier "bra! Disse gravene er lagt nylig. Reis opp! reis opp for Lich kongens vilje!" etter at han har finnet alle altertjenerene så snakker vi igjen. Tichondrius sier nå at vi må gå og finne Kel'thuzad, altertjenerenes mester. Bilde:thrall-lal1.jpg Del 2: Graver opp de døde: Her begynner det med at Arthas for øye på kjøtt vognene. Han sier: "hva i huleste er det?!" da sier Altertjeneren at det er det som skal hjelpe til med å frakte kroppen til Kel'thuzad til et sted med my sterkere magi for å gjøre han levende igjen. Nå går Arthas bortover til Gravplassen hvor Kel'thuzad. På veien møter han en paladin fra sølvhånden som prøver å stoppe Arthas. Nå sier Arthas ved gravplassen til Kel'thuzad: Lich kongen trenger deg en gang til. Arthas ser da Kel'thuzad i spøkelse. Etterpå sier Tichondrius: "denne kroppen er så ødelagt at den aldri vil komme til å overleve turen til Quel'thalas!" da sier Arthas "Quel'thalas?" så svarer Tichondrius raskt: "Ja, Quel'thalas. Det er det eneste stedet hvor de har høy nok magi til å vekke opp en som Kel'thuzad. Vi vil trenge Urnen til Paladinene for at kroppen hans skal overleve turen." Etter pratingen så, begynte altertjenerene å bygge opp undead bygninger for å skaffe mer resurser. Etter at Arthas har tatt ned de to første Paladinene så kommer han til Uther. Arthas sier at han vil ha urnen Uther har. Uther sier da til Arthas: "urnen holder din fars aske Arthas! Håpet du på å trakke på den en gang til før du lar dette kongedømmet til å råtne?!" da ler Arthas litt og sier: "jeg viste ikke hva den holdt og jeg bryr meg ikke hva den holder, jeg skal bare ha urnen uansett om jeg må ta den på min måte. Rett før Uther døde sa han til Arthas: "må det være et spesielt sted i helvete for deg Arthas!" da svarer Arthas rolig tilbake: "vi vil aldri kanskje vite det Uther, for jeg tror jeg vil leve evig." Etter at Arthas har tatt urnen, kommer Tichondrius og sier bra gjort unge prins, nå kan vi gå til Quel'thalas." da sier spøkelset til Kel'thuzad: "fortell han ingenting om meg! Du er den eneste som kan se og høre meg. Dreadlordene er Lich kongens fangevoktere! De kan absolutt ikke stoles på!” Bilde:Blodalv3.jpg Del 3: Inn til det Evige Riket: Arthas står ved en flott utsikt og sier: ”ah, det evige underet Quel’thalas. Jeg har ikke vært her siden jeg var en liten gutt.” da sier Kel’thuzad: ”vær forsiktig, Alvene venter som oftest i bakhold” Arthas svarer: ”de svake alvene bekymrer ikke meg, Necromancer. Vår hær øker med vær blir forsterket med vær eneste fiende vi dreper.” Arthas gikk tilbake til resten av scourgen. På veien så tilbake til de andre så sa Kel’thuzad til Arthas: ”ikke vær så sikker, dødsridder. Du må ikke undervurdere alvene”. Arthas sa: ”vi skal se på det. Bring inn fangen!”. Noen ghouls brakte alven til Arthas. Arthas sa til alven: ”hvor er inngangen til deres land, alv?” fangen svarer: ”Du vil aldri komme inn i Quel’thalas falne prins. Skogen selv beskytter grensen rundt landet vårt og de magiske alveportene er fortryllet av våre beste magikere. ”Da sier Arthas: ”deres dyrebare dører vil ikke stoppe meg noe særlig mer enn disse trærne vil, lille alv. Hent kjøtt vognene! Vi vil lage vår egen inngang. De tre kjøtt vognene kjører bort og hiver på trærne. Kel’thuzad sier: ”energiene til dette stedet er sterke. Drep alvene! Ødelegg bygningene deres. Dette stedet er perfekt for din base. Arthas sier: ”det vil være en glede”. En alv sier: ”De Udøde Nærmer seg! Si det til Vaktpostene! Etter at Arthas har tatt vunnet så ser vi Sylvanas (den kvinnelige Generalen for Vaktstyrken til Quel’thalas) løpe inn den ødelagte døren. Hun sier: ”Shindu Fallah Na! Røm tilbake til den andre døren! Røm! og Arthas sier: ”Alveporten er ødelagt! Gå inn, mine krigere, gå inn!” Del 4: Nøkkelen til de Tre Måner En av Portene til alvene angripes og alvene prøver å reparere den, men til ingen nytte. Døren rives ned, og inn kommer Arthas med scourgen og dreper alle alver som står i veien. Etter at Arthas drepte en arbeider, så kommer Sylvanas bort til Arthas og roper til de andre alvene: ”røm inn i skogen!” rett etter sier hun: ”du vant deg gjennom den første Porten, slakter, men du vil ikke komme deg gjennom den andre. Den indre porten til Silvermoon (byen til alvene) kan bare åpnes av spesiell nøkkel, og den skal du aldri få klørne dine i!” Sylvanas løper over broen hun kom fra og Arthas sier på den andre siden av broen: ”du bruker opp din egen tid, kvinne. Du kan ikke løpe fra oss.” Sylvanas svarer: ”tror du jeg løper fra deg? Tydeligvis, har du aldri kjempet mot alver før.” så bruker Sylvanas en magi som river ned broen på sekundet. Arthas sier: Fordømte kvinne! Nå må vi finne en annen vei over elven. Etter at Sylvanas har tapt igjen, og at Arthas har alle de tre delene som former Nøkkelen, så står han foran den siste porten og sier: ”endelig…” så åpner Arthas porten og fjerner magien og sier: ”Porten er nå åpnet, og så snart vi har gjort det ferdig mot Sylvanas, skal det indre kongedømmet være vårt! Så snart Arthas har kommet seg innover sier Sylvanas: ”Fordømte monstre! Hva kreves for å hive dere vekk?!” da sier Arthas på slutten: ”den kvinnelige generalen begynner å irritere meg veldig.” Bilde:lich1.jpg Del 5: Ødeleggelsen til Quel’thalas Arthas og resten av scourgen har bygget opp enda en base. Så plutselig dukker Tichondrius opp med sin magi. Han sier til Arthas: ”du har klart deg bra … så langt. Men den sanne testen ligger fortsatt foran deg. Arthas sier: ”jeg begynte å lure på når du ville dukke opp.” Tichondrius svarer: ”Jeg er her for å sørge for at du gjør jobben din, lille menneske, ikke gjøre den for deg!” Arthas sier: ”jeg skal klare å komme til Solkilden selv Dreadlord.” Tichondrius sier: ”vær advart, det er en mystisk energi som gjør alvene udødelig. De vil ikke gi så lett opp for den.” så teleporterer Dreadlorden seg vekk. Arthas sier: tror du han mistenker at du hjelper meg Necromancer?” da sier Kel’thuzad: ”jeg tror han mistenker det litt. Det er i hans natur å mistenke seg det verste. Nå, gjør deg klar. Min time til å bli gjenfødt kommer snart.” Etter at Sylvanas har sendt løperen sin så sier Arthas: ”Gargoylene vi tok med fra Northrend kan bli veldig brukelige her. Udyrene kan finne løperen på stien og drepe han før han har sendt sitt bud. Etter at Arthas har fått overtaket på Sylvanas så sier Arthas til hun: ”jeg er stålt over ditt mot, alv, men jakten er over.” Sylvanas svarer med: ”da skal jeg dø her, slakter. Anar’alah belore.” da dreper Arthas Sylvanas og Sylvanas sier med rett før hun dør: ”gjør det ferdig! Jeg fortjener… en ren død.” da sier Arthas: ”Etter alt du har fått meg til å gå gjennom så er den siste tingen jeg skal gi deg, er freden til døden.” da sier Sylvanas: ”Nei! Du våger ikke!” og så kaster Arthas en forbannelse over henne og så reiser hun opp og blir til en banshee. Så etter at Arthas har vunnet seg gjennom byen sier han foran Solkilden: ”Folket av Silvermoon! Jeg har gitt dere muligheten til å gi opp, men dere nektet! I dag skal dere få vite at deres hele rase og deres eldgamle arv vil slutte! Døden selv har kommet for å ta over det høye hjemmet til alvene!” så sier han: nå stå opp Kel’thuzad, og tjen Lich kongen en gang til!” Kel’thuzad går inn i Solkilden og kommer ut som en lich og sier: ”jeg født på ny som lovet! Lich kongen har gitt meg evig liv!” Da sier Arthas: ”nå har jeg gjort min del, lich kan du fortelle meg om Dreadlordene nå?” da sier Kel’thuzad: ”selvfølgelig, men ikke her, jeg skal fortelle deg om Dreadlordene hvor det er sikkert. Etterpå så forteller Kel’thuzad om den brennende legion og at Dreadlordene langt oppi Alterac fjellene. Han forteller at Dreadlordene er agenter fra den som skal sørge for at alt blir klart for den store legionen til å invadere Azeroth. (tredje verdenskrig i World of Warcraft universet.) Del 6: Blackrock og Roll også: Det begynner oppi Alterac fjellene, hvor Kel’thuzad har nettopp fortalt Arthas om Dreadlordene også om den brennende legion. Arthas sier: ”er det ikke på tide du forteller meg om fase to i planene, lich? Da sier Kel’thuzad: ”selvfølgelig. Den første var å sette i gang scourgen, som ville utrydde hvilken som helst gruppe som ville kanskje unngå legionens ankomst.” da sier Arthas: ”Som styrkene til Lordaeron og som høy alvene…” da sier Kel’thuzad: ”nøyaktig. Fase to er faktisk å innkalle demon herren som vil sette invasjonen i gang.” Kel’thuzad begynner å gå nedover men Arthas. Arthas spør: ”så hvor skal vi gå nå?” da sier Kel’thuzad: ”det er en landsby av Blackrock orker som har en demon port i nærheten. Jeg må bruke demon porten til å kommunisere med demon herren og få hans instruksjoner. Etter Arthas har drept alle Blackrock orkene og deres ledere, så går de til demon porten og Kel’thuzad sier ved demon porten: ”jeg kaller på Archimonde! Deres ydmyke tjener søker deg.” Archimonde dukker opp i demon gaten (gjennomsiktig) og sier: du kallet mitt navn, svake lich og jeg har kommet. Du er Kel’thuzad ikke sant?” da sier Kel’thuzad: ”ja, store ene. Jeg er innkalleren.” Da sier Archimonde: ja vel da. Det er en spesiell bok du må finne… den siste magiboken til Medivh, den siste Beskytter. Bare hans tapte kraft er kraftfull nok til å bringe meg til deres verden.” da spør Kel’thuzad: ”hvor skal vi lete, store ene?” da svarer Archimonde: ”søk den dødelige byen, Dalaran. Det er der boken blir holdt. I skumring, tre dager fra i dag så vil du begynne innkallingen. Del 7: Dalarns Beleiring: Arthas står foran inngangen til Dalarn. Arthas sier til alle i Dalaran: trollmenn av Kirin Tor! Jeg er Arthas, en av Lich kongens første Dødsriddere! I forlanger at dere overgir dere og at dere åpner portene til den mektige scourge!” Antonidas (en av trollmennene i Kirin Tor) kommer ut med to riddere bak seg og sier: ”god dag prins Arthas, hvordan har din far det?” da sier Arthas: ”kutt ut tullet, Antonidas.” Antonidas sier til Arthas: ”vi har forberedt oss på dere, Arthas Folket mitt, og jeg har laget en aura som vil drepe hvilken som helst udød som kommer inn i Dalaran.” Antonidas bruker staven sin og kaster auraen over Dalaran. Arthas sier: ”din dumme magi vil ikke stoppe oss, Antonidas.” Da sier Antonidas: ”ta hæren din vekk, ellers så bruker vi vår fulle kraft mot dere! Det er ditt valg, dødsridder.” så teleporterer Antonidas seg med hans riddere tilbake. Kel’thuzad sier til Arthas: ”jeg føler tre trollmenn som bærer disse auraene. Drep de og auraen vil gå vekk. Etter at Arthas har drept de tre trollmennene og han blir kvitt auraen, så går han og Kel’thuzad til Antonidas for å skaffe boken. Antonidas sier: ”Det gjør meg vondt, bare å se på deg, Arthas.” Arthas sier: ”jeg vil være glad å fa smertene dine vekk, gamle mann. Jeg fortalte deg at magien din og deg kunne ikke stanse meg.” Arthas svinger sverdet og Antonidas dør. Arthas og Kel’thuzad går inn til boken og Arthas sier: ”Magiboken er din, lich. La oss dra før trollmennene samler sammen nok energi til sitt siste angrep.” da sier Kel’thuzad: ”enig. Jeg vil begynne å innkalle Archimonde i solnedgangen.” Del 8: siste delen: Under den brennende himmel En time senere. Kel’thuzad skal begynne innkallingen. Trollmennene av Dalaran sender inn alt de har. Riddere, krigere, alt. Arthas sier: ”sirkelen av kraft har blitt forberedt som du sa jeg skulle lage den, lich. Er du klar for å begynne innkallingen?” Kel’thuzad sier: ”Snart. Jeg har lest gjennom Medivh sin Magibok. Hans kunnskap om demoner er helt forbløffende. Jeg tror han er og var mye mer kraftfull enn noen andre kan ha trodd.” da dukker Tichondrius opp med magien hans. Han sier: ”han var ikke kraftfull nok til å unngå sin død. For å si det sånn, så er hans arbeid han begynte å gjøre, skal vi gjøre ferdig. I dag, la innkallingen begynne!” Kel’thuzad går inn i ringen av kraft for å starte. Han begynner sin kraftfulle magi og begynner ritualet. Tichondrius teleporter seg vekk. Etter at det har gått 45 minutter hvor Arthas og scourgen strever med å holde trollmennene vekke fra Kel’thuzad, så kommer demoner og hjelper. Trollmennene har tapt og Archimonde er snart innkallet. Kel’thuzad sier: ”kom Archimonde, kom! La oss sole oss i din kraft!” Da plutselig kommer Archimonde inn i verden av Azeroth og roper: ”skjelv dødelige, og fortvil! Undergang har kommet til denne verden!” etterpå sier Archimonde: ”vel gjort, lille lich. Min plan virket perfekt.” Tichondrius som nettopp teleportert seg til dem, sa: ”min herre, Archimonde, alle dine forberedelser har blitt gjort.” Archimonde sier: ”ja vel, Tichondrius. Siden jeg ikke har noe bruk for Lich kongen mer, så kommanderer du scourgen.” da svarer Tichondrius: ”som du ønsker, min herre.” Archimonde sier: ”snart vil jeg gi ordrer til invasjonen til å begynne. Men først, skal jeg lage ett eksempel på disse svake trollmennene. Med å knuse deres by til askene av historie.” så går Archimonde bortover mot Dalaran. Da sier Arthas forvirret: ”dette må være en vits! Hva skal skje med oss nå?!” da svarer Kel’thuzad: ”vær tålmodig unge dødsridder. Lich kongen forutså dette også. Du også kanskje en del å spille i hans store plan.” Etter dette, så gjorde Archimonde en ritual og knuste Dalaran til Aske. Etter at han gjorde det, så dro scourgen og demon invasjonen bort til Ashenvale, men de knuste alle de så på sin vei også da:Arthas de:Arthas en:Arthas Menethil es:Arthas Menethil fi:Arthas Menethil fr:Arthas Menethil pl:Arthas Menethil